Imposture
by noire2jais
Summary: Tromperie d'une personne par de fausses apparences, qui se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas.


Salut ! Toujours pas de scène hot dans cette fullfic mais peut être dans la prochaine ! A+

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent quotidiennement : Lilize, Riza01, pouki, Serleena, Ayma, Lara Timquogni, Clewilan, rizahawkeye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPOSTURE**

_Imposture :__ Tromperie d'une personne par de fausses apparences, qui se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vous pouvez répéter, Fullmetal ?

Un matin comme les autres dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang, un retour de mission un peu différent de l'habitude.

-Vous devez me croire colonel ! Ils sont très dangereux. S'exclama Edward Elric, les deux mains posé sur le bureau de son supérieur. Ils ont des pouvoirs assez … bizarres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à l'armée mais vous devez être très prudent, au moins le temps que j'en découvre la raison.

-Et ces choses, comment s'appellent-elles déjà ?

-Des homonculus. Répondit Ed en baissant la tête.

-Oui, c'est cela, sont-ils vraiment dangereux ?

-Oui. Très dangereux.

-Bon si vous le dites nous ferons attention.

-Merci colonel.

Une fois le Fullmetal loin, Riza donna son avis sur la question :

-Colonel ! Vous ne croyiez quand même pas à ces bêtises ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Enfin maintenant ce n'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe nous avons une mission de routine à effectuer en ville. Allons-y.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugues, adossé au perron de l'entrée du bâtiment central du QG, regardait l'équipe de Mustang rentrer de leur mission de routine dégoulinant de boue et dégageant une odeur nauséabonde.

-Et les gars ! Vous l'avez fait où votre mission ? Dans les égouts ?

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Rétorqua Mustang. Nous avons poursuivis un gamin étrange qui à essayer de me piquer ma montre en argent. Nous l'avons pourchassé jusque dans les égouts.

-Et ben ! En tout cas vous ne pouvez pas reprendre le boulot dans cet état, la sécurité ne vous laissera sûrement pas passer pour cause d'odeur illégale. Leur dit-il en riant et en se bouchant le nez.

-Il a raison, Falman, Breda, Fuery et Havok vous irez dans les douches des dortoirs. Quant à nous Hawkeye, nous n'avons pas le temps de rentrer dans nos quartiers. Remarqua-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Vous n'abez qu'à utiliser les bouches du gybnase. Proposa Hugues avec une voix de canard.

-Excellent allons-y.

Il marchèrent un moment, contournant plusieurs bâtiments et entrèrent enfin dans le gymnase. Ils découvrirent alors qu'il était inutilisé en ce moment. Dans les vestiaires ils trouvèrent des serviettes de bain et des uniformes propres même si celui de Riza était un peu grand il suffirait pour l'après-midi. Un peu gêné, elle se tourna vers son supérieur mais celui-ci avait déjà ôté sa veste et choisissait une douche. Elle en prit une séparée de la sienne par une autre, histoire de ne pas être trop près de lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça la gênait. Les douches avaient été construites de sorte à ce que chaque utilisateur ne puisse voir que le visage et les épaules de son voisin. Riza se déshabilla et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Elle soupira de bonheur, heureuse de se débarrasser enfin de la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait. Après avoir mouiller ses cheveux elle se mit à la recherche d'un savon et s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait pas dans sa douche alors que son colonel était déjà savonné, lui.

#Merde !#

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui.

-Colonel ? Colonel !

-Hum ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter votre savonnette ? Je n'en ai pas.

-Oui bien sûr.

Ils se haussèrent sur la pointe des pieds et tendirent le bras l'un vers l'autre. Riza n'osait pas trop se soulever de peur qu'il n'aperçoive sa poitrine, mais finalement ils réussirent la manœuvre sans trop de difficultés.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

Elle rougit un peu sous le sourire charmeur qu'il lui décocha et pour ne pas le montrer, elle finit sa douche en regardant droit devant elle et en essayant de ne pas avoir de pensées incorrectes vis à vis de certaines parties du corps de son supérieur. Après quelques minutes Mustang sortit de la douche une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Riza déglutit lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour ramassé son uniforme sale. Elle se décida enfin à sortir elle-aussi tenant sa serviette très fort contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer plein de petits détails, tel que les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombait des cheveux de Mustang puis cheminait sur son torse, ainsi qu'un petit chemin du bonheur reliant son nombril à sa serviette. Riza trouvait ça extrêmement viril et excitant.

-La vue vous plait lieutenant ?

Elle sursauta et rougit violemment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de la surprendre en pleine séance de matage pas discret pour deux sous sur la personne de son supérieur direct.

-Je… je suis désolée.

Riza se retourna vivement et commença à rassembler ses affaires

#Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. Que doit-il penser de moi ?#

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main caresser doucement son bras. Se relevant assez prestement, elle réalisa qu'il était tout contre elle et cette découverte déclencha chez elle une vague de chaleur mais aussi des frissons d'appréhension.

-Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

-Ah ! Bon ? Fit-elle maladroitement.

-Oui. Assura-t-il en la retournant tendrement.

Il prit son menton entre ses mains et l'embrassa ardemment, elle resta pétrifié incapable de bouger, elle ne prit même pas goût au baiser tellement elle avait peur. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle il avait sur les lèvres un drôle de sourire mi-victorieux et mi-moqueur.

-Vous êtes délicieuse lieutenant.

Celle-ci ne put répondre, la voix complètement coupée depuis le baiser. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur, lui coupant toutes retraites et laissa ses mains se balader sur ses cuisses dévoilées par la serviette en l'embrassant de nouveau, plus violemment. Puis la main du colonel remonta sous le morceau de tissu et c'est à ce moment là seulement, à l'instant où il commençait à approcher de trop près un point sensible qu'elle réagit, sûrement uniquement par instinct.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille en continuant de monter toujours plus haut. Vous ne trouvez pas cela agréable ? Vous n'avez pas envie d'aller plus loin ?

-NON ! Dit-elle un peu plus fort en commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise.

L'autre main tenta de dénouer la serviette et elle se sentit alors en danger, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auprès de lui.

-Colonel ! Arrêter !

-Voyons Hawkeye, je sais bien que vous en avez envie, vous pensez peut être que je n'ai pas remarquer que vous craquiez pour moi ?

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez-moi !

-C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas consentante, nous aurions pris tous les deux du plaisir mais comme vous ne voulez pas, je serais seul bénéficiaire tant pis pour vous.

Il lui maintenait à présent une main au-dessus de la tête et tentait d'arracher la seule protection qui les séparait alors qu'elle se débattait sans trop de violence ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Non ! Colonel, pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Arrêtez ! Non ! NON ! ARRETEZ !

Les sanglots étranglaient ses paroles lorsque soudain, alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, condamner à continuer à vivre après auprès de son agresseur sans pouvoir rien dire, la porte des vestiaires vola en éclats, livrant le passage à toute son équipe précédée du colonel mustang en personne recouvert de boue. Celui-ci attrapa le Mustang qui était contre Riza et l'envoya valdinguer au sol et tandis que Havok se précipitait vers Riza il claqua des doigts sans une once d'hésitation et l'autre s'embrasa comme une torche humaine.

-Lieutenant ! S'exclama Havok en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'y nicha avec bonheur et pleura tout son saoul.

-Ne vous inquiété pas Riza c'est terminer, il ne vous fera plus aucun mal. Lui dit délicatement son collègue.

Mustang s'approcha alors en silence, le visage rude. Il ôta sa veste pleine de boue, attrapa celle propre qui attendait sur le banc et en enveloppa Riza.

-Sous-lieutenant Havok ! Débarrassez-moi de ça et faîtes moi un rapport complet. Je veux savoir qui est cette enflure !

Il attrapa alors doucement Riza par les épaules et la fit sortir de la pièce où régnait une odeur de chair brûlée épouvantable. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté du corps Riza reconnut le gamin aux longs cheveux vert qu'ils avaient poursuivis dans les égouts et aperçut sur sa cuisse un symbole rouge représentant l'ouroboros. Comment avait-elle pu se faire duper par un gosse ? Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce, apparemment d'autres vestiaires et Mustang obligea Riza à s'asseoir. Elle se savait hors de danger et pourtant elle pleurait encore, secoué de sanglots.

-Je suis désolée colonel, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Dit-elle en hoquetant.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je… J'ai eu si peur. Avoua-t-elle doucement.

-Je peux comprendre ça.

Le silence se fit entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était nichée dans ses bras, nue sous une simple veste. Elle se releva précipitamment mais ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes et il dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Restez tranquille. Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas en état.

Elle se rassit sagement, jugeant qu'il avait raison.

-Que… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-A quel propos ?

-Vous ne vous demandez pas comment moi et…l'autre avons pu nous retrouver dans une telle position.

-A vrai dire je m'en doute un peu.

-Et ça ne vous fait rien ? s'exclama-t-elle presque malgré elle.

-Si. Dit-il simplement en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et ça la rendait folle de joie, posant sa tête sur son épaule accueillante elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait sûrement un peu de mal à s'habituer à leurs relations intime vu l'agression qu'elle avait subi mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il referma ses bras sur elle et qu'elle l'entendit chuchoter tout contre son oreille les trois mots magiques.

-Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
